The Irelanders' Adventures of Planes/Transcript
This is the script for The Irelanders' Adventures of Planes. film starts with the Disney logo and two fighter jets flew into view MAN: (ON RADIO) Look alive. Contact appears to be heading 315 miles. Speed 430, Angels. Approximately 2,000. words World of Cars appears as the two planes soar through the sky. The title "The Irelanders' Adventures of Planes" appears in the sky. The two planes fly through the clouds, looking for someone in particular Plane 1: What's taking this guy so long? Is he really as good as they say he is? Plane 2: No. Better. Plane: Oh, yeah! orange blur speeds past them Plane 1: Whoa! Who was that? orange blur reveals to be a orange and white crop-duster called Dusty Crophopper flying fast towards them Dusty Crophopper: cheekily Why hello, ladies. You ready to loose? Plane 2: Last one to the water tower buys a round of fuel. Dusty Crophopper: Tell you what, I'll give you guys a head start. You're gonna need it! Plane 1: Later, loser. two jets dive into the clouds Dusty Crophopper: 1, 1000. 2, 1000, oh, that's enough. dives into the clouds after the jets over the lush green fields, over a river and over a town shaped like a plane. He rev up and blow out white smoke in the two jets' faces Dusty Crophopper: See ya, suckers! Eat my dust! Leadbottom: Dusty! groans as he snapped out of his daydream, accidentally spray Leadbottom, a old biplane with brown fertilizer Leadbottom: coughs Pay attention! You're daydreaming again! Dusty Crophopper: Aw, me? No, no, no, no, no. Okay, yes. But, you know, come on, Leadbottom. Really? How hard is this? Fly straight, turn around. Fly straight, turn around. Leadbottom: Oh-ho-ho-ho, are you disrespecting the sweet sias of ariel application? Dusty Crophopper: Look, I am more than just a crop-duster. Leadbottom: Oh, don't go flap-jawing about that Flings Around the Planet air-racing nonsense again. Dusty Crophopper: Excuse me, it's called the Wings Around the Globe Rally. Leadbottom: Oh, for the love of Peterbilt. Dusty Crophopper: And it's not nonsense. I've got a tight-turn radius and a high-power-to-weight ratio. Leadbottom: Oh, yeah, oh, yeah. And you know what else you've got? Dusty Crophopper: What? Leadbottom: A screw loose! I mean, why would you wanna give up crop-dusting? Blue skies, no air traffic and that tangy scent of Vitaminamulch. sprays some brown fertilizer on the crops Leadbottom: Mmm. Just like Momma used to spray. Delicious. Dusty Crophopper: in disgust Oh. Uh, they say that sense of smell is the first thing to go. Leadbottom is talking, Dusty hears a train whistle in the distance Dusty Crophopper: Oh, quitin' time. flies off Leadbottom: (scoffs) A crop-duster wanting to be a racer. If you ask me, more racers should wanna be crop-dusters. (singing) I got some minamulch, yeah! Minamulch~ sings to himself as he continues to dust the field. Meanwhile, Dusty flies over Propwash Junction, a town filled with planes and cars going about their business. Connor Lacey and his teammates arrived at the edge of the runway Mater: Here we are; Propwash Junction. Connor Lacey: Wow. This is quite a sight. Lightning McQueen: Ka-chow! Looks like you're really telling the truth after all, Mater. Mater: Yep. I told you so. Kim Possible: This could be a perfect place to hide Connor since he's still wanted. Bob Parr/Mr Incredible: True but we need to figure out how to clear his name and free his mother from jail. Holley Shiftwell: Bob's right. For now, we need to make sure that the authorities don't caught him and arrest him to jail. Filmore: So, where are we gonna stay, man? Connor Lacey: I don't know, Filmore but any place to hide from the police is better than nothing. Ron Stoppable: Hey, maybe we can ask those two vehicles over there at that gas station? Rufus: Uh-huh. Connor Lacey: Good idea, Ron. Kim Possible: Let's go. went towards the gas station called the Fill N Fly where a green fuel truck named Chug is filling a bunch of fuel cans for a grey navy forklift named Sparky Chug: Euck! Now adays they got soybean fuel, switch grass fuel, alga fuel? Come on! Sparky: Ugh, healthy? No thank you. Chug: Tell me about it. What's next, Pistachio Propane? Sparky: What are you? Nuts? Chug: For my money, there's nothing like good old-fashioned corn fuel. Sparky: Oh, yeah, you betcha. Chug: I even made up a slogan. Sparky: Ooh, slogans are good. Chug: his throat "Corn. It gives you gas." thinks of the slogan for a bit Sparky: Catchy. I like that. Chug: Me too. Connor Lacey: Uh, excuse me? Chug: Huh? Oh. Didn't see you guys there. Who are you? Connor Lacey: I'm Connor Lacey. Kim Possible: I'm Kim Possible. Ron Stoppable: I'm Ron Stoppable. Lightning McQueen: I'm Lightning McQueen. Mater: My name's Mater. Like tuh-mater. But without the tuh. Finn McMissle: Finn McMissile, British Intelligence. Holley Shiftwell: Shiftwell. Holley Shiftwell. Cruz Ramirez: I'm Cruz Ramirez. Francesco Bernoulli: I'm Francesco Bernoulli. Luigi: I am Luigi and this is Guido. Guido: in Italian Fillmore: Name's Fillmore. Sarge: Sarge reporting for duty. Sally: I'm Sally Carrera. But you can call me Sally. Sheriff: The name's Sheriff. Lizzie: I'm Lizzie. Red: (smiles) Flo: I'm Flo. Ramone: Name's Ramone. Bob Parr/Mr Incredible: I'm Bob Parr. Otherwise known as Mr Incredible! Helen Parr/Elastigirl: I'm Helen Parr. Elastigirl alternatively. Violet Parr: I'm Violet Parr. Dash Parr: Name's Dashiell Robert Parr. Dash for short. And this is Jack-Jack. Jack-Jack: giggling Lucius Best/Frozone: Name's Lucius Best. My superhero identity is Frozone. Maisie Lockwood: I'm Maisie Lockwood. The Mask: I am best known as the Mask. Mack: I'm Mack. I transport Cruz and McQueen to races. Everyone: We're the Irelanders! Chug: Whoa. Nice to meet you. I'm Chug. Sparky: And I'm Sparky. Connor Lacey: Nice to meet you two. Chug: (to Connor and the human race) I never saw anything like you lot before. Violet Parr: We're what you call humans. We're the ones who built cars and other road vehicles. Sparky: Yeah, but how come we never heard about your race? Maisie Lockwood: Probably because we're from another realm where we come from. Chug: I see. What brings you here? Propwash Junction is usually pass through these days. Kim Possible: We just came to check out this place and to hide Connor from the authorities. Ron Stoppable: He got framed for killing his father and siblings and his mother, Mai Lacey is in prison. Chug: Whoa, seriously, that is messed up. Dash Parr: Yep. As of now, we're trying to help clear his name and free his mother from prison. Sparky: Wow. Can we help in any way? Connor Lacey: Well, I suppose you can help. The more the merrier. Mater: (to Sparky) Hey, I know you. You're Sparky who helped Skipper teach me how to fly! Sparky: Hey, Mater! Good to see you again. Chug: Wait. You know that tow truck, Sparky? Sparky: Yep. He wanted to fly and Skipper helped him achieve that in time to take part in the Falcon Hawks' air show. Chug: Oh. I never know that. He's been in his hanger for years. Lightning McQueen: And yet he helped Mater? Chug: Well, as far as I know in all my years here but never known he help Mater. Maisie Lockwood: That is a long time. Lightning McQueen: Wait, wasn't I there? Mater said I saved him from crashing. Sparky: Guess I forgot to tell Chug that. Connor Lacey: I wonder why Skipper's being in his hanger and not fly like any other planes. Chug: No one knows. Hey, would you guys like to meet my friend, Dusty Crophopper? Helen Parr/Elastigirl: Sure. around But where is he? Sparky: He must be flying back here after crop dusting. Chug: Yep. (to Sparky) Here you go, Sparky. You're all set. Sparky: Catch you later, Chug. rolls away with the fuel cans. Then Dusty's voice is heard on the radio in Chug's shed Dusty Crophopper: This is Dusty Crophopper to Chug. Over. rolls back quickly into his shed followed by the Irelanders and put his wheel on the microphone pedal to talk to Dusty Chug: Uh, Chug isn't here. Come on, use the new call sign. Dusty Crophopper: Right, right, right. This is, uh, Strut Jetstream calling Turbo Coach Truck-zilla. Ready for practice? Chug: (putting on a headset) You betcha, Strut! Ha-ha. speeds out of his shed and the Irelanders follow him. Dusty flies above an hanger at the end of the runway Dusty Crophopper: Can Category:Transcripts Category:Transformersprimfan Category:DavidBrennan99 Category:Connor Lacey Category:The Irelanders' Adventure Series